The Beginning of the End
by paddfoot-911
Summary: Story with 3 parts. The first part being with the Marauders and Lily during their last year at Hogwarts. The second part takes place during the time of the Order and the third follows the downfall of the Marauders. Please R&R!:
1. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter I 

Back To Hogwarts

Sirius Black, James Potter

"Wake up!" Yelled James as he jumped on Sirius' bed. "School starts today mate." Sirius pushed James off his bed and rolled over to put his pillow over his head. James laughed but was interrupted by his mother who was standing in the doorway with a bundle of Sirius' clean clothes.

"Sirius, honey we will be having breakfast in about half an hour." She said while carefully putting the clothes in Sirius' black trunk.

Sirius removed the pillow from his head and squinted into the light. "I'm not hungry Mrs. P." He said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Potter asked sternly.

"I'll be down in a minute." Sirius said as he hopped out of bed with extreme energy for someone who was definitely not a morning person. He grabbed his towel and hurried to his bathroom. Mrs. Potter winked at her son who smiled in return before she went to help Layla the house elf with breakfast. Sirius was the type who only needed a little nudge to get going. He came back out a few minutes later with his hair in his face and a big smile.

"Now I'm ready for school!" He exclaimed with laughter playing at his lips. James grinned back at his best friend but didn't say anything. Much was on the poor boy's mind. He was made head boy this summer but James found it hard to be happy about it. First of all, he did not know who his head girl was. Secondly, Sirius tormented last year's head boy. And thirdly, he did not know if he could find a way to be a head boy and a Marauder without disappointing someone. Sirius, noticing James was being unusually quiet, sat down next to his best friend and asked:

"Are you ready for this year?" James couldn't help but smile. Of course Sirius would know exactly what he was thinking. Sirius tended to know what everyone was thinking and he often knew exactly how to handle it but James knew this was not going to be one of those times. Sirius was a troublemaker and he ignored every responsibility given to him since James could remember. To him, rules were meant to be broken. James didn't think Sirius would understand if James ever got in the position where he would have to put Sirius in detention or stop him from doing something resulting in detention. "You think I don't know that things are going to change But James, I do understand that there are certain things you won't be able to do anymore. I'll just have to do them on my own and behind your back." Sirius said reassuringly and James chuckled. Once again, Sirius knew exactly what to say but he wasn't exactly honest about it that time. He hated the possibility of lacking pranks but he knew being head boy was an honour for James even if James didn't even know it himself. "Well I suppose we should be going down to breakfast. I still can't believe your mother won't accept the fact that I do not eat breakfast." Sirius whined and James laughed. "Well, she reads a lot of books and many health books say that it is not healthy to skip breakfast. Besides, she thinks you're too thin." James said. "Oh please! You and I are the same size." Sirius argued and James nodded. The two of them got up and debated about their size all the way down to the kitchen where Mr. Potter shushed and told them to eat their pancakes without further arguments. "Do you two have everything? Socks? Clean underwear? James, I put your underwear in your trunk because you forgot them in the laundry room." Mrs. Potter said. "Mom!" James exclaimed with embarrassment. "For goodness sake James. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You and Sirius may as well be brothers. Besides, you sleep in your underwear so I'm sure you've both seen each other's undergarments before." Mrs. Potter stated. "Okay Mum, you can stop now." James said while trying to hide his flushing face. The rest of the table laughed and continued to eat their breakfast. The two boys finished shortly after and made their way upstairs so Sirius could finish packing. It didn't take long for him to stuff all his things in his trunk but James circled the room and found two forgotten items: Sirius' Potions book and also the History of Magic book. "Darn, I was hoping to forget those." Sirius joked as he took the books from James. He put the books in his trunk and attempted to close it but it just wouldn't close. Sirius owned enough clothes to clothe England so naturally he decides to bring every piece of clothing even though he doesn't wear half of them. "James! Come sit on the trunk so I can buckle it…Please!" Sirius pleaded and James obliged by sitting on the trunk, which allowed Sirius to buckle it. Sirius was now occupied with preparing Antimony for the trip. After he was finished, the boys raced down the stairs with their trunks rattling behind them.

"James, come in the den for a second. I need to speak to you about something." Mr. Potter said to his son. James handed Sirius his trunk who struggled with it along with his own trunk and his owl but James did not notice. He kept wondering what his father needed to tell him. He followed his father into the elaborate den.

"I wanted you to know that your Mum and I are very proud of you, son. Your becoming head boy was an honour to the Potter name but that is not all that made us proud. We are proud that you never let your superiority get the best of you. You befriended a werewolf, an underachiever and an outcast and you managed to create some sort of brotherly bond between the four of you. I'm sure you thought of all the pros and cons of being head boy and how your friendship will change but I don't want you to become arrogant and leave behind the ones who matter. I've seen too many head boys lose everything because they became too responsible. They became nothing…but a head boy. I don't want that to be you and neither does your mother. Sirius has really grown on her and sometimes I think she forgets that he is not her real son."

"Dad! Please stop! The Marauders and I are equals and nothing could come between us. You and Mum can rest well tonight because Sirius will not disappear from your lives anytime soon." James interrupted his father.

"Hector! We should get going if we do not want to be late." Mrs. Potter yelled from the kitchen.

James turned to make his way to the kitchen but his dad stopped him by putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." He said before joining his wife. James thought for a moment before, he too left for the kitchen. The Potters and Sirius said goodbye to Layla and got in the car. Mr. and Mrs. Potter chatted about the events written in the Daily Prophet while James pestered Sirius about joining Quidditch.

"Come on! There are two spots on the Gryffindor team! One of them just happens to be a chaser and you know that you are a top flyer."

"No thank you." Sirius answered simply and got a slap in the head as a reward. "What!" Sirius asked.

"I don't see why you won't tryout. You'd get in and I'm not saying that because I'm the captain. McGonagall has asked me numerous times to get you on the team. She figures it'll get you out of detention. I hope you realise that you are being unreasonable and people must hate you because you are wasting your perfect talent while they all suck." James argued. Sirius sighed and asked:

"Why is this so important to you?"

"This is our last year, Sirius. My chance to come out on top is only on the Quidditch pitch and you are the only person that I trust by my side out there. You know we're unbeatable." James debated and Sirius sighed again.

"The things I do for you." Sirius said with a small smile and James grinned back at him.

"Now I just have to convince Remus to tryout as keeper." James said and they both laughed.

**Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin yawned and stretched as he rolled over to face the glaring rising sun. His clock read 7:30 and Remus chuckled as he thought of something Sirius said awhile back. "The early bird never gets the worm because the late birds will beat the early bird up for making too much noise." He said that when he was angry because he was woken up at an early hour by Remus' page turning. It wasn't Remus' fault that Sirius was a light sleeper. Remus was amazed by some of the things he could remember.

He would be going back to Hogwarts in less than 4 hours. He was so glad to hear that James was head boy and also relieved because he would no longer be the only one who had to follow the rules. Remus chuckled at the thought of pulling a two on one against Sirius. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" He yelled and his mother entered with a platter. She loved surprising her son with things like breakfast in bed and Remus loved her for it.

"How are you today sweetie? I brought you some breakfast." Mrs. Lupin said as she placed the tray on her son's lap.

"I'm fine Mum…excited to go back to school." Remus answered but regretted his words once he saw his mother's face fall. "Mum, what's wrong?" Remus asked with concern.

"Oh it's nothing…well it's just that I always find it hard seeing you leave. I worry about you constantly and of course for the other children even though I know you are probably safer there than you are here. I wish I could ignore the feeling of dread but I can't. Voldemort continues to grow more powerful and some say he will attempt to fight Dumbledore soon. You are not one of the people who will safe from him. He doesn't like…you." Mrs. Lupin said uncertainly.

"Half-breeds, Mum. He doesn't like half-breeds." Remus said to her and she nodded.

"You and your friends won't be safe…especially the tall one with black hair. I heard Voldemort is looking for him." Mrs. Lupin said with fear in her voice.

"Mum, no one is looking for Sirius. We will be fine. You don't need to worry." Remus reassured his mother and she smiled. She knew she was being paranoid. It came with having a werewolf for a son. She left Remus to eat his breakfast alone. Remus finished his plate and got ready to leave. He packed everything in his trunk making sure everything was neatly folded so his clothes wouldn't be wrinkly upon arrival. He got dressed in muggle clothing and went downstairs with his trunk towing magically behind him. By the time he finished all of this, it was almost time to leave. He waited patiently for his parents to be ready. They were soon ready to drive to London's train station. Remus hopped in the backseat and his parents climbed in the front and started the car. The drive was an hour long but Remus loved to be in the car so he didn't mind at all. Once he got to the train station, he casually walked through the middle of platform 9 and 10. It amazed him every time he did this because it was always a delight to see the hustle and bustle of wizards on the other side. He saw many people he knew. Kids he tutored, classmates and a few Slytherins that cracked their knuckles when he went by. His parents stopped to talk to a few friends but Remus continued to roam the platform. He finally saw someone he knew very well. Peter Pettigrew standing alone by the train. He grinned when he saw Remus approach. They hugged and exchanged hellos when Remus finally reached the slightly chubby boy through the crowd.

"How was your summer Peter?" Remus asked the grinning boy.

"Mostly quiet and yours?" He responded.

"The same as always. I assume you heard James was named head boy. Somehow everyone seems surprised but I kind of saw it coming." Remus told Peter who nodded in agreement.

"You came in third…I reckon Dumbledore thought you had enough on your plate." Peter said and Remus nodded, secretly thanking the headmaster in his mind. "Sirius came in second…I could barely believe it but if you really think about it…it makes sense. He's the most popular…he gets the best grades and he knows everything! He only has a little problem with the law." Peter went on and Remus chuckled. Sirius being head boy wouldn't surprise him either but Sirius wouldn't accept being a head boy. It goes against everything he believes in.

"Well you seem to know everything…I suppose you've been spying again. I assume you know who the head girl is then." Remus said and Peter smiled mischievously.

"Lily Evans."

**Lily Evans**

"Mum! Where is my head girl badge?" Lily Evans yelled to her mother downstairs. She had overslept and now she is hurrying to get everything in order so that she would not get to the platform a nervous wreck.

"It's in the pocket of your cloak, sweetheart." Mrs. Evans answered. Lily jammed her hand into her pocket and felt around. Sure enough, her badge was there. She took it out and quickly brushed the lint off of it. She smiled and it. It was such an achievement to become head girl. She was the first muggle born to have done so. "I wonder who the head boy is." She thought to herself. "I hope it's Remus. He seems like the right choice but he was also still a boy who spent more time in detention than an average person." Lily shook her head to stop the thoughts. She needed to stay focused if she wanted to get packed in time. She went in her bathroom to brush her hair. That always managed to calm her down a bit. Afterwards, she was able to get everything done before her mother called her down. Her mother would be dropping her off at the train station and going to work right after. Her father was already at work and her sister moved out last year. Lily sighed. She hated thinking about her sister. They were never really friends because her sister absolutely despised her. Her friends tell her it's because she is jealous but Lily really isn't sure. Lily grabbed a bagel before following her mother in the car. Lily lived in London so it wasn't a very long drive. Once they got there, she said her goodbyes to her mother in the car and walked into the crowded station. She immediately saw James and Sirius who were getting out of the Potter's car. "Why would Sirius be with them? His family comes to Kings Cross every year." Lily thought to herself as her detective instincts kicked in. She confidently walked over and started to walk with them.

"Hi guys! How were your summers?" Lily asked nicely.

"Oh hey Lils…our summer was great. Sirius and I always have a great time. How about you?" James said without even stuttering. This completely startled Lily. "He must've matured." She thought.

"Mine was great. It's always fun to return to the muggle world after spending 10 months at Hogwarts. Did Sirius stay with you?" Lily probed. A weird expression crossed Sirius' face but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"Uh yeah…Sirius lives with me." James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…okay…" Lily stuttered. "Darn, when did he get so cool?" She thought to herself. They walked the rest of the way through the station in silence. They went through the barrier together and quickly met up with Remus and Peter. Lily awkwardly stood there while the Marauders had a big group hug and found it even more awkward when Sirius pulled her in and she was so close to James, she could smell him. "Whoa, he smells good…wait, what am I saying? This is James Potter. The most annoying guy I've ever met." She thought and quickly pulled out of the hug.

"Hey Lily, congratulations on being head girl." Remus said.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"You're head girl? Whoa, this should be an interesting year." Sirius said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

James turned to his left and for the first time, Lily saw a bright badge pinned to his shirt.

"Head boy." She whispered.


	2. Quidditch Woes

Chapter II

Quidditch Woes

Lily Evans 

"James Potter! Of all the 7th year boys, it had to be him! The most arrogant and pompous boy I've ever met and now I'll actually have to make conversation with him! Who in their right mind would make him head boy!" Lily whined to her best friend, Nancy Doyle.

"I don't know…He's obviously more mature then he was last year and I guess it makes sense. He's popular, intelligent, and he's already shown signs of leadership on the Quidditch pitch. Besides, the summer definitely did the Marauders good. They look so…foxy." Nancy answered as she eyed the 4 boys who were too busy catching up to notice her lingering eyes. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help looking over to where the Marauders stood. James and Sirius could've been twins now. James grew quite a bit over the summer and was now just barely an inch shorter than Sirius. Lily couldn't help but notice that James looked a lot musclier then the last time she saw him too. "Ugh! There is no way I'm thinking about this. It must be something I ate." Lily thought to herself.

"So…did you keep in touch with Sirius?" Lily asked Nancy but regretted it as soon as she saw her best friend's face. "He didn't write back…I don't think things will ever work out with him. He's just not interested." She answered sadly and Lily gave her a friendly hug. Lily hated the fact that Sirius was so popular. Personally, she thought Sirius was a spoiled rich kid who trampled the little guy just to get what he wants. She wished others would see what she saw when she looked at Sirius.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Who needs a guy like him anyway? Sure he's incredibly good-looking, intelligent and extremely fit but…I'm sure he sleeps with a teddy bear or something!" Nancy exclaimed angrily and Lily couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sirius with a teddy. "I think James Potter would be a much better catch. He's also very good-looking, intelligent and all that good stuff AND he's also Quidditch captain + head boy. You just can't go wrong there." Nancy said with a dreamy smile spread across her face. A small twinge of irritation pricked Lily's mind but she shook it off by smiling. "If Nancy goes out with James, I'm going to be okay with it…right?" Lily thought to herself.

The two girls made their way towards the Hogwarts Express and got on. They found an empty compartment near the back and stored their trunks. Nancy took out a muggle fashion magazine while Lily silently stared out the window. She saw James say goodbye to his parents and laughed when Mrs. Potter kissed Sirius on the cheek and he grimaced and attempted to wipe the lipstick off. Remus and Peter each hugged their mothers and climbed on the train. Seconds later, the four Marauders came into their compartment, talking loudly about Quidditch. They put their trunks away and everyone sat down but James.

"Um...Do we have to sit in the prefect compartment?" He asked Remus who nodded in response. "Oh…Can Sirius come?" He asked Remus again who smiled but shook his head. "Sorry mate." James said as Sirius pretending to pout.

"Well Lils, James…we should get to the compartment. We'll see you guys later. Oh and Peter, make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid." Remus said as he got up and opened the compartment door. Lily also got up and went through the door. James who looked more nervous than she had ever seen him followed her closely.

"It's going to be okay. You'll do fine as a head boy. People respect you." Lily reassured him and he smiled at her causing her stomach to flutter. She groaned and thought:

"It's something I ate…something I ate. It has to be."

The three of them got to the compartment and had a meeting. Lily didn't pay much attention to it though. Images of James Potter smiling kept clouding her mind. And that's how she spent most of the journey to Hogwarts. Scolding herself because she kept thinking about the boy she "hated" so much. Once they got to Hogwarts, the Marauders, Nancy and her found a carriage. Sirius tried his hardest to cover the awkward silence that haunted everyone in the carriage but he was unsuccessful. They went up the stairs and into the Great Hall where they all sat in their regular seats and waited for the sorting to begin. The sorting took place without any major complications and afterwards the feast began. For the first time since she woke up this morning, Lily felt comfortable. James was at a distance and she was enjoying a nice conversation with Remus. Lily felt satisfied once she was finished and she happily went to bed without anymore disturbing thoughts about James Potter.

Remus Lupin 

"Remus! Where are your Potions notes?" Sirius yelled from the common room to the dormitory where Remus was trying to finish his homework.

"Up here!" Remus yelled back. He heard Sirius running up the stairs and sure enough, seconds afterwards, he ran in with a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. Sirius shuffled through a few papers before he found what he was looking for. He sat down next to Remus and dipped his quill in the ink. Remus stared and his best friend for a moment before going back to his own work.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm doing my homework in the middle of the afternoon?" Sirius asked impatiently. Remus sighed and asked:

"Why are you doing your homework in the afternoon, Sirius?"

"None of your business." Sirius smirked causing Remus to whack him in the arm. "Okay…okay. Geez, you don't need to beat me up. Well, it's full moon tonight and I thought if I could finish my homework, I could spend the whole night out with you."

"You really don't have to. Besides, normally you and the rest of the Marauders only stay out for about 2 hours and that is sufficient." Remus protested.

"Oh please Moony! You still chew on yourself…"

"Sirius." Remus interrupted sternly. Sirius quieted but Remus knew this was not the end of the conversation. Sirius would never stop hoping that he could cure Remus but Remus knew…He knew he was a monster forever.

"All right Remus, first full moon of the year. You know the drill sweetheart. I'll be back for you in the morning." Madame Pomfrey said before climbing back up and out of the tree. Remus was alone. He hated this part the most. He hated thinking about what was going to come. He watched as the full moon kept getting higher and higher. He felt pain as the fur sprouted all over his body. His face grew outwards and became a large muzzle. It would be over soon. His transformation was complete and the wolf let out the tension with a piercing howl. The wolf took over. Remus was no more. The wolf was angry and hungry. He smelled blood. It was his own. He attempted to bite himself but was stopped by a big black dog that bit the wolf on the neck. The wolf recognized the smell of the black dog. Slowly, Remus took control over the wolf and he saw Padfoot standing in front of him waiting for a reaction. Remus shook his tail happily, which was code for Sirius to know everything was okay. Sirius barked happily and Prongs came out from the shadow with Wormtail on his back. The four of them played tag until they were too tired to move. Remus curled up into a ball and fell asleep. This is when the rest of the Marauders left, knowing Remus was going to be okay.

Days passed without much happening. Remus kept busy by keeping Sirius out of trouble and making sure he did his homework. Sometimes Remus felt more like a mother to the Marauders than anything else but he knew if he didn't help them, they would learn from their mistakes the harder way. On September 20th, Remus went by the Gryffindor message board and noticed that the Quidditch sign-up sheet was posted and already had a couple of names on it. He took a double take when he saw that his name and Sirius' were written on the very top in a very familiar handwriting.

"James!" Remus yelled as he ran up the stairs to their dormitory where he knew James would be hiding. "James Potter!" He yelled once he opened the door and found Sirius sitting on his bed but James was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Remus asked.

"Under Daniel's bed." Sirius said. "Traitor!" Yelled a muffled voice but Sirius just smiled. Remus walked up to Daniel's bed and grabbed James' collar, dragging him right out from underneath the bed and on his feet.

"Hello mate!" James said while trying to pull off the good ol' innocent look. Remus just growled menacingly.

"What made you think I wanted to tryout for Quidditch!" Remus asked James while still holding him by the collar.

"Please!" James pleaded and Remus sighed.

"Did Sirius agree to it?" He asked and James nodded. Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged.

"Fine." Remus said without further objections causing James and Sirius to cheer. "What position?" He asked.

"Keeper." James answered promptly.

"What!"

Sirius Black 

"Are you going to practice before you tryout?" James asked but Sirius ignored him. "Sirius…SIRIUS!" James tried to get Sirius's attention. Sirius finally snapped out of his daydream and focused on what his best friend was trying to tell him. James repeated his question with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't need practice." Sirius said.

"Yes you do. You may be good but you haven't been on a broom since summer and the other Gryffindors who are trying out for the same spot will crush you because they are actually working hard to get the spot."

"Look James, I highly doubt I forgot how to fly over the 20 days I haven't flown. When is the tryout anyway?" Sirius asked.

"6:00! For goodness sakes Sirius, if you aren't going to take this seriously, you may as well drop out now." James said before getting up and leaving.

"Whatever! I didn't ask to tryout anyway!" Sirius yelled to James' retreating back.

Sirius got up from the Gryffindor table and went to find Remus. He found him studying in the library. Remus detected something was up as soon as he saw Sirius walk in. He was surprised there wasn't a storm cloud hanging over the tall boy's head.

"I can't believe him! Telling me off! He's the one who signed me up for this thing. I never asked for this. In fact, I was happy being a complete nobody with nothing to do but piss off the teachers and Slytherins." Sirius exclaimed as he sat down next to Remus who had to hurry to get his ink off the chair.

"First of all, you almost sat in ink. Secondly, James wants you to play because he loves you and he loves playing Quidditch with you and he really wants this year to be great. Thirdly, this is James first big decision as the captain because last year's team didn't need any new players so I suggest you cut him some slack. I'm not saying he was right for giving you a hard time but I really don't think you should make such a big deal about it. It'll be over soon." Remus said calmly earning a small groan from Sirius but he was happy with that answer. A groan meant that he was right and Sirius could no longer argue.

"Well I'm going to go get ready to tryout. Are you coming?" Remus asked but Sirius shook his head. "I'll see you later." He said before picking up Remus' Charms book and began to read. Remus sighed but left him. He could not tell Sirius what to do. Sirius watched as Remus walked away. "To tryout or not to tryout, that is the question." Sirius thought. "Oh who am I kidding?" He said aloud before picking up Remus' book and walking out of the library.

Sirius walked up to the pitch, broom in hand, with his head held up high. His eyes caught James' from far away and James looked surprised but he smiled. Sirius winked back at him and went to join the other boys who were trying out as chaser. He had a few minutes to fly around a bit because James was trying out the keepers at that time. Remus was up next. Sirius crossed his fingers and waited for Robert Finnegan to shoot on Remus. Robert flew left and right as he tried to psych out Remus but Sirius was proud to say that Remus didn't fall for Robert's little game at all. Finally Robert shot the quaffle and Remus caught it easily. Remus saved a few more and only let one in when James started to shoot on him. Sirius was sure Remus would make the team. The others only saved a couple and let in a whole bunch. One of them even ducked when a ball came hurdling towards their head.

"All right, good job keepers. Now I would like to see the chasers on the pitch." James said loudly so everyone could hear him. Sirius sighed and picked up his broom. He got a clap on the back as he went by Remus. This simple move by his best friend scared all his nerves away and Sirius was ready to kick butt. The first exercise consisted of zigzagging between the players who were already on the Gryffindor team while James timed them. Sirius could've done this with his eyes closed as he made it look easy. James couldn't help but smile as he saw Sirius swooping through the air with ease. The second drill was passing and Sirius managed to ace all his passes and even invent a cool pass that made him look like a complete idiot but was highly effective. The last drill was shooting and Sirius managed to get 9 out of his 10 shots.

"Okay everyone. We're finished and I'd like to thank everyone who came out. You guys were awesome but unfortunately I can only pick 2 people. The results will be posted on the board tomorrow. Thanks again!" James said happily.

"Hey James! So…are we in or what?" Sirius asked James who smiled.

"I got to go talk to McGonagall. I'll see you guys later." James said before running off.

James Potter 

James ran to the common room so he could post the results of the tryout. He wanted to do it when no one was there so he had to hurry before everyone came back from supper. He raced through the portrait and came to a halt when he saw Lily reading by the fire.

"Don't you eat?" He asked her.

"I ate earlier." She answered without looking up from her book. James shrugged in response and made his way to the board. "She doesn't care about quidditch anyway." He thought as he pinned the results on the board.

"Remus and Sirius. That's interesting." Lily said from right behind James causing him to jump.

"McGonagall and I came to that decision. They'll be great additions to the team." James said.

"I guess so. It really doesn't matter to me. It's just a game." Lily said and turned to go back to her book but James stopped her by taking her arm and turning her around so they were face to face.

"Can you honestly say that you don't care who wins the Quidditch Cup! Common! This is our last year. We have to come out on top." James argued.

"James, it's just a trophy."

"Maybe…"

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of my arm?" Lily asked and James quickly let her arm go. They both laughed nervously while James mentally kicked himself. The awkward silence was interrupted by Sirius coming in with a whole pumpkin pie he nicked from the Slytherin's table. He immediately sat down on one the couches and began to eat it with a fork he also nicked.

"Sirius?" James asked with annoyance.

"Yes James?" Sirius said mockingly.

"The list is up." James said between his teeth.

"That's good." Sirius answered between mouthfuls.

James couldn't take it anymore.

"You and Remus made the team!" He yelled. Sirius jumped up and gave James a big hug. He even hugged Lily who pushed him off but Sirius was too happy to notice. Remus came in and received a big hug without knowing why. Once he understood, he was also happy but he was much more reserved about it than Sirius who was now dancing on the tables. Once every Gryffindor returned from supper, they all celebrated. As soon as James had a small second to think he thought:

"We will win this year. Who cares if the Slytherins are bigger in size? We're faster and we will crush them until they can no longer move because we are Gryffindors, the brave and the noble. United we stand, divided we fall."


	3. Misunderstood

Chapter III

Misunderstood

**Sirius Black**

"Remus!" yelled Sirius as he ran after Remus. "Wait up Mate." Sirius yelled again and Remus stopped to wait for Sirius as he zigzagged through the crowd.

"What's up Padfoot?" Remus asked when Sirius finally caught up.

"What if I'd ask you if I could throw a Filibuster Firework in the Slytherin common room?" Sirius asked.

"I would tell you that would be a mistake." Remus answered and Sirius nodded.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I made a mistake." Sirius said with a small smile playing at his lips.

"For Pete's sake Sirius! Can you manage to stay out of trouble for at least a day?" Remus said as he pushed Sirius playfully. Sirius grinned in response.

"You should've seen it though. It was my best moment. There I was, just minding my own business as I walked back from getting yelled at by Drake. I saw a couple of 2nd years whisper the password to get through the portrait so I lit a couple of Filibusters and threw them through the open portrait. It caused quite an uproar." Sirius explained as the two of them walked to their own common room.

"Jesus Sirius, are you looking to get yourself killed. The Slytherins will know it was you and they'll get you back for it." Remus said with concern.

"I'm not afraid Remus." Sirius stated.

"Sirius Black, please come to McGonagall's office" A monotone voice rang through the school.

"You're playing with fire Mate." Sirius heard Remus say before he turned to make his way to McGonagall's.

"Playing with fire…pff…what does he know anyways?" Sirius thought to himself.

"You can't tell me what to do you filthy mudblood." A familiar voice interrupted Sirius' thoughts. Sirius rounded the corner and saw his brother and a couple of goons standing up to Lily Evans who looked slightly frightened.

"Hey Regulus." Sirius said in a fake sugary tone.

"Well if it isn't the king of all blood traitors! My very own brother! Sirius Black." Regulus yelled for the whole world to know as his goons chuckled but Sirius heard the hint of fear in his voice. Sirius decided to ignore his little brother's comments as he took Lily's arm and led her in the opposite direction.

"Helping out the mudblood Sirius? Mum would be so proud." Regulus said sarcastically and Sirius stopped in mid-step. He turned around and watched as the two goons stepped in front of his little brother and raised their wands. Sirius chuckled as he fingered his own wand in his back pocket and walked closer. The two goons gave out feeble spells but Sirius easily blocked them. "Crashius." Sirius whispered as he pulled his wand out causing the two goons to bump heads and fall unconscious. Sirius walked towards his cowering brother and punched him right in the nose. Regulus curled up into a ball and waited for his older brother to do his worst but something else caught Sirius' attention. Six Slytherins in total blocking every single way out for Sirius. One of them held Lily who was struggling desperately to loosen his grip.

"Let her go." Sirius said.

"Throw your wand over here and I'll think about it." Rabastan Lestrange said and laughed as he watched Sirius think furiously.

"Give my wand away? That's the stupidest thing a wizard could do. 6 to 1…maybe I should've listened to Remus. Oh well…how hard can they beat me." Sirius thought and to Lily's relief, threw his wand to Rabastan.

"Get up Regulus." Rabastan said and Regulus got up letting his nose bleed freely. Rabastan gave Lily to Regulus and gestured for the other Slytherins to close in on Sirius. Sirius put his fist in the air and waited for the first hit. Rabastan kicked Sirius in the shin but he barely flinched. Afterwards, the Slytherins kicked and punched every part of Sirius that wasn't being protected by his own fists. Sirius, being a good fighter, stood up to them until he could no longer stand. After Sirius had fallen, the Slytherins ran leaving Lily with Sirius' wand. Lily rushed over to help Sirius get up and gasped when she saw his face.

"That bad?'' Sirius joked and Lily chuckled weekly. "Well if you'll excuse me, I still have to get to McGonagall's office." Sirius said as he mocked tipping his hat and walked away.

"You're late Mr. Black" McGonagall said when she heard her office door open.

"Sorry Professor, I ran into some difficulties." Sirius said as he sat down in front of McGonagall's desk. McGonagall looked up and was surprised to see Sirius beaten so badly.

"You look like you ran into an iron fist." McGonagall said and Sirius laughed.

"Yeah well…Let's just say, I've already been punished for what this meeting is about." Sirius said.

"You'll be earning a double punishment then. You'll be serving detention everyday this week. Scrubbing every portrait on every floor. I don't care when you do it as long as every portrait is cleaned by the end of this week. No magic…well you know the drill. I'll see you in Transfiguration tomorrow." McGonagall said before retuning to her book.

"Yes Mam." Sirius said before getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh and Sirius? Please take care of yourself or you'll end up dead before you turn 18." McGonagall said before Sirius could open the door and leave. Sirius grinned as he continued on his way.

**Remus Lupin**

Remus yawned as he tried to focus on McGonagall's lecture. He still hasn't recovered from full moon a couple of days ago. A twinge of guilt went through him as he saw the gash across Sirius' face when he turned to throw a piece of paper across the room where James sat. Remus also knew that James had a humongous bruise that covered a part of his back. Remus chuckled as he watched James throw the paper towards the front of the class and back at Sirius but McGonagall caught it mid-air with a spell.

"All right class. We are going to play a game. I will hand all of you a sheet of 50 questions to answer before the end of the class. You'll be in groups of 4 but you also can receive help from your peers if they chose to give it to you. I will tell you the prize once I declare a winner. Does everyone understand?" McGonagall asked.

"What's the catch?" Sirius asked in response and McGonagall smiled.

"No textbooks, Mr. Black. Every answer will come from everything I taught you. Accio books!" McGonagall said and everyone's books and notes flew in the air and piled themselves neatly on her desk.

"You may begin." McGonagall said as a piece of paper appeared in front of everyone. Remus, Peter and James moved to Sirius' desk with their papers.

"Alright Mate. I know this information is in your head somewhere. Now let it out." James said to Sirius. Sirius grinned and picked up his quill. Remus read the questions and Sirius wrote the answers. This was definitely Sirius' game. He somehow remembers the most important things without even realizing.

Lily watched from where her group was working and groaned when she saw how well the Marauders were doing. She had enough and decided to go get some answers.

"Hi guys." Lily said flirtatiously and Remus gave her a funny look.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked in her sexiest voice as she gently touched James. She cringed when she saw Peter looking at her but she winked at him anyway. Remus watched as James tried his very hardest to keep his cool under Lily's touch but was clearly failing. Sirius rolled his eyes at Lily's attempt of flirting.

"Look boys…my friends and I are having some trouble with some of the questions on the sheet and we were wondering if you could help us out?" Lily asked with a sexy tone and look. James handed her the paper but Sirius swiped it.

"What's with the slutty voice Lils? It better not be because you want our answers. You should really know better than that." Sirius said earning a glare from Lily.

"Now if you don't mind, we still have a couple of questions to answer." Sirius added and Lily turned and left.

"Sirius…" Remus said with a warning.

"What! I hate it when girls think they can walk all over us." Sirius said. "James stop drooling."

**Lily Evans**

Lily ate as she watched Nancy and James flirt together. She groaned when she saw Nancy use her classic flirty move on James. High pitched laugh, hand on James' chest and a little push causing them to have a little play fight. Lily cringed and picked up her book before she gagged.

"Well I need to get ready before practice." James announced and left followed by Nancy. Remus and Peter left seconds later to get some books from the library but Sirius stayed to finish his sandwich.

"It bothers you, doesn't it Lils?" Sirius asked between mouthfuls and Lily lowered her book.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Lily asked and Sirius grinned.

"I see the way you look at him. In fact it reminds me of the way he used to look at you." Sirius said and smiled sadly when he saw that Lily lowered her eyes.

"He still likes you…but you turned him down so many times…I guess Nancy is what I like to call an ego booster." Sirius said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lily said with a smile playing at her lips.

"I made you smile, didn't I?" Sirius teased and Lily giggled.

"Well I better go…James will flip if I'm late for practice again. Oh and Lils…he's doing it to bug you" Sirius said before walking away.

"Sirius?" Lily yelled and he turned around. "How do you know?"

"He's my best friend." Sirius shrugged before leaving the Great Hall.

Lily sighed and picked up her book for the second time. She couldn't keep her mind on the book so she went to clear her mind outside. She sat near the lake and thought about what she should do about her feelings towards James Potter. All of a sudden it began to pour and Lily could only smile. "Perfect…" she muttered under her breath and got up from where she was sitting. She saw the Gryffindor quidditch team with the exception of James enter the entrance hall.

"Well it's now or never." Lily told herself as she made her way towards the quidditch pitch. She immediately located James who was busy locking up the broom shed.

"Hey Potter." Lily yelled and James turned around and grinned causing Lily's heart to skip a beat.

"What brings you here Miss Head Girl?" James said flirtatiously and Lily could only giggle.

"So how are things with Nancy?" Lily asked but immediately regretted it and mentally kicked herself for being so obviously jealous. James gave her a funny look as if he saw right through her.

"Did you really come here to ask me that?" James asked curiously.

"Well no but I…" Lily began but was cut off when James grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately under the pouring rain.

**James Potter**

James sat outside at the foot of a tree wit his best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius was busy copying Remus' notes and didn't talk much but James didn't mind. He felt comfortable in their silence and on the bright side; it gave him time to think about Lily. It has been a week since their first kiss and they have been recently labeled as a couple. James smiled; he had everything he could ever want: Great girlfriend, awesome best friends, good grades, captain of the quidditch team and Head Boy. Some would say he was on top of the world. Nothing could dampen his spirits, or so he thought. He saw Lily come out of Hogwarts and walk right up to where he and Sirius were sitting. James stood to give her a hug but she brushed right passed him and stopped at Sirius' feet with her hands on her hips. "Uh oh!" James thought as he braced himself for the worst.

"You are unbelievable!" Lily yelled and Sirius looked up to find a very angry Lily standing inches away from him. He looked up at her questioningly. "Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Lindsay Brendan has been in the restroom for an hour crying her eyes out because you called her a whore after she asked you out." Lily yelled some more earning a couple of stares from curious onlookers.

"Have you ever heard of hearing both sides of the story before choosing sides?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Fine. What is your story then Sirius?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Well, that's easy…she's a whore…the end." Sirius said and Lily attempted to slap him but was stopped by James.

"Sirius you're not helping your case." James said while holding Lily back.

"Lils, maybe you should go ask Lindsay why she wanted to go out with me before you judge me." Sirius said before getting up and walking away.

"Fine. Come James…I'll go ask her. I'm sure she has a good reason." Lily said as she walked off followed by a reluctant James. Once they got to the restroom. Lily entered while James stayed put. "I can't believe Sirius sometimes. He's not having a great month. I swear messing with the wrong people will get him killed one day." James thought.

A couple of minutes later, Lily appeared with a surprised expression.

"Well…" James probed.

"She said she just wanted a good time. I thought that she was innocent enough until she added: if you know what I mean." Lily said disgusted.

"Oh yeah." James said.

"You don't sound surprised." Lily answered.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time a girl have attempted to take advantage of Sirius. You see most people just see Sirius as a good-looking prankster who likes to have fun but he's so much more." James explained and Lily snorted.

"What?" James asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry James but I don't see how Sirius is so much more. There's nothing beyond his arrogance." Lily said.

"Fine." James said before turning and making his way outside again. Lily followed him and grabbed his hand.

"What do you see?" Lily asked and James smiled.

"Did you know that Sirius and I were enemies before Hogwarts?" James asked and Lily shook her head. "Well we were…I hated him because he was a Black and my father had once explained to me that some families didn't accept anyone but purebloods and I knew right away that the Blacks were that type of family. When we met again at Hogwarts, he immediately threatened me. I was convinced he asked the hat to put him in Gryffindor. My jealousy rose when I realized he was a lot smarter than I was and maybe even a better flyer. I didn't want him to become popular so I turned the Gryffindors against him. It was a pretty tough month for him but he did not back down and tell. He took our hazing like a man. It wasn't until I was cornered by Lucius Malfoy and a couple of other Slytherins that I realized how much of a Gryffindor Sirius really was. He took on three 6th years with nothing but hit fists to save my butt. We became friends after that episode and he began to trust me. He told me he was the first Black to ever be sorted into Gryffindor and he would pay for it once he returned home. He was "the mistake" in the Black household and he suffered for it. When he went back home, he ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks. He said it was a flying accident but I knew…For years Sirius stood up to his parents and did many things against their wishes. After our fifth year, he ran away from home. I only found out a week later when his mother came looking for him at my house. I found him…downtown London…bleeding to death from a stomach wound. I brought him home and my parents took him in as their own." James said and a tear fell from Lily's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"He really had it that bad?" Lily asked quietly.

"He was a prisoner in his own home. All because he was different." James answered sadly.


	4. The Unsung Heroes

Chapter IV 

The Unsung Heroes

**Remus Lupin**

Remus reread the same sentence for what seemed like the hundredth time before setting his book. He couldn't seem to concentrate and soon found out why. Sirius was starring at him from across the room with his eyes as big as saucers. He always did this when he wanted Remus' attention.

"What!" Remus mouthed back. All of a sudden, Sirius went into a series of hand movements. Remus could only assume that Sirius was trying to tell him something. The bell rang and Remus got up and gathered hi stuff. Sirius rushed to where Remus was standing.

"Did you get that?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, the only that I got from all your hand movements is that you're crazy." Remus said.

"I can't believe we've been best mates for over 6 years and we still don't have a secret hand language thing." Sirius whined and Remus chuckled.

"Get over it mate." James said as he came up from behind them with Lily. Peter walked up to the four of them and let out a discouraged sigh.

"What's up Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Failed another essay. Do you think one of you could help me out with my remedial essay?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Well I have to go to the library." Remus said quickly but was drowned out by Sirius declaring he had a date. James was still working on his excuse. Peter sighed again and the three other Marauders exchanged glances.

"All right, the on the highest grade on their papers will help Pete out." Remus said. "Show your papers on the count of three…1…2…3!" James, Remus and Sirius whipped out their papers.

"You got 100?" Remus asked Sirius who looked at his paper in surprise.

"Hey…would you look at that? I guess I did." Sirius said happily.

"Well, you know what that means…you now have a date with Peter and his textbooks." James said with a grin and Sirius groaned.

"What's her name is not going to be happy that I have to cancel." Sirius grumbled but lit up as he remembered the thing he wanted to tell Remus. "Oh! Halloween is in like 3 days and we all know what that mean…the Marauders annual Halloween prank!" Sirius said, forgetting that Lily was with them. "I mean…queen…tank." He added, finally realising.

"Can't I be involved?" Lily asked and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can." James said as he glared at Sirius who stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Remus did not know how to act. He liked Lily but this was the Marauders annual prank and unfortunately she was not a Marauder.

"So what is your brilliant plan then Sirius?" James asked.

"Let's just say, I have 100 pumpkins and the passwords to all of Hogwarts' houses." Sirius responded, grinning slyly.

"All right, here's what will happen. Our last class tomorrow is Charms. At exactly 1400 hours, Lily will ask Flitwick to go to the restroom. 25 pumpkins have been hidden in a nearby closet and all you have to do is levitate them into the common room and put them in hidden spots. You should be able to do this in 10 minutes." Sirius began to explain.

"Sirius! Have you gone mad? The chances that we don't get caught are slim to none! People will see us! Filch prowls the halls when classes are in session and portraits are also known to gossip!" Lily said hysterically.

"Relax Lils; I know what I'm doing." Sirius assured her. "Peeves said he would keep Filch busy and I know the portraits quite well and if they give you trouble, just say you know me." He added as he realised that Lily was still unconvinced.

"Trust him, Lils. He spends more time on this kind of thing than his own homework." James said and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"All right, now on to the three other houses. Slytherin goes to James, Remus will take care of the Hufflepuffs and I'll do our own house. Soon after Lily returns, I'll cast a vomit charm on myself and James and Remus will escort me out of class. You know the rest from there." Sirius said and the others nodded. "Good…as for the rest of the prank; you'll just have to wait and see." He said with a big grin and the others could do nothing but guess the outcome.

Remus smiled as Lily came through the door and went to sit in her seat. Sirius glared at her and pointed at his watch. Apparently, she was a minute late. She ignored Sirius' looks and went back to work. Seconds later, Sirius pointed his wand at his stomach and whispered the vomit curse. Suddenly, he was on all fours, hacking up everything he had eaten for lunch. Remus picked him up while James told Flitwick they would escort Sirius to the hospital wing. Remus held Sirius away from him as he continued to vomit while he was attempting to get out of the classroom. Many girls shrieked once Sirius had passed and made no effort at covering his mouth before he was sick. Once they were out of the classroom, Sirius collapsed but Remus caught him. James said the healing charm and Remus gently stood Sirius back up again. He wobbled slightly and was deathly pale but would survive. The three boys separated and Remus made his way to the Hufflepuff house. He found the pumpkins and levitated them through the portrait. It didn't take him long to hide them all. He made it back to the Gryffindor house in less than half an hour. He saw that Sirius was napping by the fire but woke up when Remus attempted to get by him.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked with concern.

"Like there was a better way to get out of class." Sirius answered groggily. "Anyway, how did it go?" He asked as he got up but sat right back down.

"It went well…is James not back yet?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head. Abruptly, the portrait swung open and James walked in with Lily by his side. Other students also filed in and dropped their books in their rooms before heading down to the great hall. Sirius said goodbye to the Marauders and Lily as they joined the crowd. He would be staying because he didn't feel well, which Remus suspected was at least half true. The feast appeared seconds after they sat down and Sirius arrived soon after that.

"What are you doing here?" Lily whispered urgently and Sirius shrugged.

"I'm hungry." He said between mouthfuls.

After the feast was finished, the students made their ways back to their houses. It wasn't long before screams of disgust echoed the halls. Remus found out why as he went through the portrait. Pumpkin guts were anywhere and everywhere. Students shrieked as they saw ruined papers and books. McGonagall came in and silenced the crowd. She rolled her eyes at the prank and said a simple cleanup spell but not only did the pumpkin guts not leave, a foul smell was now wafting through the air.

"Sirius! Counter curse now!" McGonagall yelled.

"But Professor…" Sirius answered.

"Now and you won't be punished." McGonagall said as she tried to keep her composure and not let the smell get to her. Sirius sighed and waved his wand. The pumpkin guts and the smell vanished leaving a series of fireworks that spelled out "Happy Halloween" across the common room.

**James Potter**

James grinned as he observed his team from the stands. He was glad Remus and Sirius fit well with the team and was even happier that the Gryffindor quidditch team was gaining speed and accuracy each time they practiced. Sirius was now getting to be the flyer that James always knew he could be. He was the second fastest on the team and was probably the most technical. He mastered the art of flying while standing up and was now trying to practice flipping off his broom. Remus was doing excellent as keeper. Everyday, James would practice Remus' reflexes by throwing objects at him and see if he could catch them. And without even realising, Remus was improving. James also uncovered Remus' dodging skills. It wasn't long before Sirius and Remus became target practice for the beaters. All in all, the Gryffindors were likely to take home the cup at the end of the season.

James got up and whistled for his team to come down. Jake Masters caught both of the bludgers and struggled as he flew down to the ground. Remus brought the quaffle and helped Jake buckled the bludgers into the trunk. Sirius chased the twittering snitch until he finally caught it and brought it down.

"This is why I'm a chaser." James heard Sirius yell from above him and the team laughed. Jill, Matthew and Scott were already with James and were waiting patiently for James to give them a pep talk. Once his team was assembled, James began his well-rehearsed speech.

"As you all know, we are playing Hufflepuff this Saturday and it'll be an easy opening game for us but that doesn't mean we should go easy on them. The more points we have, the more likely it is for us to be in the final. Two out of the three chasers are weak so Remus, you will have an easy game but keep your eye open anyway. The only Chaser that I want the beaters to concentrate most of their bludger work on will be Connors but don't forget Hitch. He's the seeker and he was quite the record of catching the snitch early in the game. Matthew, Sirius and I will play offensively and get as many goals as we can. Jill…all I'm asking is for you to catch that snitch before Hitch does."

"Got it." Jill responded with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Good, you guys can do this…not to put any pressure on you all but I really really want to win." James said and the team laughed.

"Are you kidding Potter? Do you really think there's a chance that we lose?" Sirius joked and James laughed.

"With you on the team?…Yes." James teased and Sirius punched him playfully.

"Oy!" The Gryffindors heard from the stands and turned around. It was the entire Slytherin team and a couple of other Slytherins of their year.

"What do you want?" James yelled from where he stood and Rabastan got up and walked to where he stood. The Slytherins followed their leader but James was not afraid, he knew Sirius and Remus were behind him.

"Just checking out the competition. If you call this competition." Rabastan smirked.

"Why don't you go back to the dungeons you worthless snake?" James snapped back. Suddenly, there were 8 wands pointed at his face. Sirius sneezed and the Slytherins all caught fire. The Gryffindors laughed openly while watching the Slytherins scream and run into each other as they attempted to put out the fire. They ran away from the qudditch pitch but not before giving the look of pure loathing. James knew that this wouldn't be the end of it. He turned around to look at Sirius questioningly who stared back at him innocently. James raised his eyebrow and Sirius gave in. He pulled up his sleeve and revealed his wand.

"It was worth the detention." Sirius said knowing that James would have to punish him but James was thinking that we would let it slide this time.

**Sirius Black**

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Sirius still hadn't managed to fall asleep despite all of his attempts. He was insomniac but it didn't help that would be playing his very first quidditch game in four hours. Sirius groaned and got out of bed. He tiptoed down the stairs and went through the portrait out of the common room. He walked silently through the halls and tried to clear his head.

"Sirius?" He heard as he passed McGonagall's office. He went back and entered her office. "Can't sleep?" She asked and Sirius nodded. "Nervous about the game?"

"I guess I am…it's hard for me because I've never felt this much pressure to do well. Well except with my parents but that was different because I didn't really care what they thought but this time I care. I just don't want to let anyone down…especially James. He believes in me way too much. He thinks I'm as good as he is but I'm really…not." Sirius explained.

"From the way James talks about you, I would've thought you'd be just as good. And I still think that because I believe James knows what he's talking about." McGonagall assured Sirius.

"Professor…I've always been alone and all my accomplishments were for me but now…I share with my whole house." Sirius said and McGonagall nodded.

"You should be happy that you get a chance to make up for all the points that you lost for your house during previous years." McGonagall said and Sirius smiled at her.

"Well I suppose I should get back to my house. James will have a fit if he knows that I've been up all night." Sirius said as he got up and left.

Sirius made his way back to the Gryffindor house and went through the portrait. He immediately saw 5 sleepy teammates and a very alert captain.

"Where have you been? Never mind, sit down." James shouted and Sirius cringed and sat down without a word.

"All right, now that the whole team is here. We'll go down to breakfast before there's the morning rush. Oh! And Sirius…find some way to get your hair out of your eyes." James said before leading the team through the portrait. Remus stayed behind to help Sirius.

Sirius found scissors and passed them to Remus.

"Do it." Sirius said and Remus nodded grimly.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked before Remus could cut the silky black hair. "Come here Sirius." Lily said patiently and Sirius obeyed. Lily whipped out two elastics and gave Sirius two cute pigtails. "There…it's better than cutting." Lily said and Sirius grumbled.

The three of them made their way down to the great hall. Sirius endured the taunts of half the school. He didn't care; he believed he looked good in anything. After an hour, James led his team to the dressing room where they put their gear on. James talked about strategy while Sirius gazed into space.

He heard the roar of the crowd and felt the intensity of the oncoming game. He heard the Charlie the commentator announce the players of the opposing team. James gestured for his team to come to the door.

"And now for the Gryffindors! Lupin, Masters, Bell, Saunders, Read, Black and Potter!" Yelled Charles and the doors flew open. Sirius flew and grinned as he was deafened by the yells of the crowd. He noticed Lily was holding a poster that kept changing names between him, James and Remus.

**Lily Evans**

Lily watched as James went over to shake Connors hand. This should be a good game for the Gryffindors because the Hufflepuffs were not known to play dirty. Lily screamed for the Gryffindors as they lined up. She noticed that Remus looked at little jittery as he held his broom and waited for the whistle. She had never seen him look so nervous. The whistle blew and James immediately caught the quaffle and sent it to Sirius. Sirius streaked up the center and back passed it to James who shot it far right and scored. The Gryffindor side cheered loudly for their hero. James and Sirius high-fived.

"GRYFFINDOR UP BY 10! Gryffindor chaser, Sirius Black, is really showing his worth." Charles yelled to the crowd who roared back at him.

The game went on like that. Although the snitch was nowhere to be seen, the Gryffindors scored on most of their occasions.

"Oh! And Sirius passes it to nobody…oh wait! James is flying by. These two must communicate telepathically!" Charles commentated.

Lily watched as Sirius flew by but stopped in midair. He wriggled for a minute as he shoved his hand up his sleeve a pulled out the golden snitch. Everyone fell silent until Lily got up and screamed "all right Sirius". The crowd roared and James flew by and jumped on Sirius causing them both to fall to the ground. Remus joined them seconds later along with the others. It was a big huddle of gold and scarlet and Lily cheered her hardest. The Gryffindors had won their first game 210-0. Lily caught a glimpse of the Slytherins, they merely cracked their knuckles and watched the Gryffindors celebrate.


End file.
